


For You

by overdoseofideas



Category: Original Work
Genre: All The Ships, Bad Poetry, My First AO3 Post, Poetry, Random italics, for you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 18:13:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16938219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/overdoseofideas/pseuds/overdoseofideas
Summary: A desperate poem from one side of two lovers. Can be interpreted to be any ship. This is my first post so apologies if it's a little hard to understand. Just read it.





	For You

**Author's Note:**

> No warnings, perfectly PG (I think). Enjoy! -Noel

How could you have known as I stood over you  
How could you have known  
That I had only done it for one person  
My burning ember  
My most magnificent song  
You

How could you have known as you closed the door on me  
How could you have known  
Maybe you did know  
That stare you threw me  
Just before you shut that door  
And crushed my soul  
Crushed my will  
Crushed my everburning heart  
In your hands

Those enthralling, warm hands  
They used to touch me, you know  
A pat on the shoulder  
A rumple of my curls  
Sending oxygen to my bonfire  
Sending it roaring to the skies

How could you have known as I stood over you  
How could you have known  
I hadn't meant to hurt you  
I had just meant  
For you  
To live  
Survive

Is this really what you think of me  
That I would ever betray  
You  
My burning ember  
My most magnificent song

No, my love  
I would never leave you  
I would never betray you  
Yet  
Here we are  
I stand over you  
Again

This time  
Will you trust me  
Will you trust me to save you  
I know that you will  
I can see it in your eyes

Those eyes  
The feeling in them  
Burning  
Burning me  
Burning my anger away

One glance  
And I know you've forgiven me  
Look at what you've done  
Can do  
To me

Look at me  
Look with your burning eyes and tears running down your cheeks  
Look  
Tell me I'll betray you again  
You know I won't  
 _Never_  
Again

You've never known what you've meant to me  
I think  
You do  
 _Now_

You _know_  
And it will all be okay

Yes, my love  
You can't stop me from doing this, leaving you  
I must do it, to save you  
I'm sorry   
I love you  
 _Remember me_

_Until the end of time_

 


End file.
